BlackOut
by Kristin Michelle A
Summary: I'm only getting started, I won't blackout . If you've got nothing to waste - go a little harder . JXC; *Oneshot; M for drinking; Inspired by Breathe Carolina - Blackout . * Possibly continued .


**So , I decided to take this from my story Glass Academy, add to it a bit and make it , its own Fanfiction story . I know, I know. I have to update . I actually worked on it for awhile , its getting pretty good . Anyway , this isn't exactly the same as the one from the beginning half of chapter nine .**

**If you guys like this, then I might make it a two-shot . So far its a one-shot , though .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI , obviously …. But doesn't like everyone wish they did ? Friggin' genius she is:)**

**Enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

_._

_.._

_..._

**Caught up and I can't feel my hands, No need to chase  
>Can you relate? Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?<strong>

_The music's pumping , your body's moving . You wonder how this can be happening – how can you move like this ? It's never happened before . Your slithering to the music , its practically controlling you . _

**And when you say "I'm not okay", I left my phone in the cab  
>Now you can't get me <strong>

_The party your at – are you even at a party ? Is there anyone even here besides your dance partner ? Is what your doing even counted as dancing or illegal ? You don't know , nor do you give a fuck . _

_You keep dancing._

**I'm only getting started, I won't blackout  
>This time I got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire, I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way**

_You've been drinking , one shot after another . You think your holding a bottle of alcohol . It says beer , but it takes like tequila , trust yourself when you know what they both taste like . You've puked twice already , but it's fun dancing . Your whipping your head to the music , and having a fucking good time ._

**I'm only getting started and I can't see your face  
>Cigarette the wrong way, Inhale to the top of my lungs<br>Are you dying for this?**

_Someone's touching you, is it your thigh ? Or your breast ? Your mind can't even comprehend anything but that it feels great . Your skin's burning . You take a swig of whatever the hell's in your hand . Someone's lips are against your ear , but you don't turn around . You don't want to stop , you want to keep dancing . You push them away , but they pull you around to face them ._

**And when you say " I'm not okay", I left my phone in the cab  
>Now you can't get me <strong>

_You stumble , and laugh at how uncoordinated you are , you know your drunk , but it's like nothing you've experienced before . The feeling's addictive . You notice people also dancing - wherever the hell you are . You see their sweaty bodies dancing to gain friction . You grab hold of the person and start to grind . Is it a man or woman ? You don't have a fucking clue ._

**I'm only getting started, I won't blackout  
>This time I got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire, I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way**

_Grinding . Nothing you've ever had the guts to do . You've seen drunken girls at parties throwing themselves onto drunken guys . But that's not you . You have self-control . Your not a whore ._

**I'm only getting started, I won't blackout  
>This time I got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire, I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way, I'm only getting started  
><strong>

_You take the liquor bottle and pretend its your hand – your fist pumping , jumping up and down , grinding – all at once . Your fucking crazy . Have you ever done this before ?_

_No, but your going to make it a habit ._

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**Going and going and going and going and go!**

_The lips are back, hand touching your ass . Who the fuck is touching you ? You turn , and shove them. All of a sudden your on the ground , laughing, puking. _Shit. _It smells like crap . Who puked ? You look down . **Ew. Get away from the fucking idiot who puked their stomach out .** You finish the bottle of whatever-the-hell-it-is, smash it on the ground, and start to go through the crowd._

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**Going and going and going and going and go!**

_Something's lightly touching your arm . You smack it . Did you kill the fly ? But wait , there aren't mosquitoes in December, in Alaska is there ? Where the hell are you ? Your stumbling around dizzily like an idiot . It couldn't be more fun . The thing on your arm is gripping you tighter now . It's lips crash down on yours ._

**I'm only getting started, I won't blackout  
>This time I got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire, I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way, I'm only getting started  
><strong>

_All of a sudden whoever kissed you is on the ground . You want to stumble away , look for a drink , your head's hurting , you need something to stop the pounding noises , but instead you stand there , puzzled . The man on the ground is unfamiliar to you …. you think…. There's someone standing over him , stumbling slightly, obviously more than a lot drunk . Its a man . One that you want . You make your way over to him , about to thank him for saving you from that – that … from who ? You lost your train of thought , or what's been left of it from this night ._

**I'm only getting started, I won't blackout  
>This time I got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire, I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way, I'm only getting started**

_He makes his way over to you … Your almost positive you know him . You've seen him before at clubs . He was always with at least three girls . He goes to your school too . You guys don't hang out in the same crowd . He's popular – more than you are . But you've never cared for popularity , have you ? Your popular , at parties most of the time or drawing the other half . Parties were something you always craved since your first visit to Pandemonium , though you never admitted it to Simon , your best-friend because he hated them . Wait , what was his name ? You don't know his name , do you ? Well , your going to find out ._

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**This won't stop til I say so!  
>Going and going and going and going and going and go!<br>I'm only getting started **

_He squints at you carefully , probably wondering why you look so familiar . Did he just punch your boyfriend ? He asks. " No," you answer . You have no fucking clue who he was . He smirks , stumbling a bit . He takes a swig of a bottle of some strong smelling alcohol shit . You ask for some . He shoves the bottle into your waiting hands . It burns as it goes down . Your lips meet his ._

**This won't stop til I say so! **

**This won't stop til I say so!**

**This won't stop til I say so!  
>Going and going and going and going and going and go!<br>I'm only getting started**

_How long has it been ? Hell if you know . Sun , it's been coming up for awhile now . It makes your head hurt even more , so you put on some shades , and faced away from it . Jace , his name , as you have come to find out , has been grinding with you for what has seemed like forever . You've needed more than just the friction of wet panties and jeans for awhile now . You need someone , but even as your drunk self you know that you shouldn't . _

_But do you care ?_

_No._

* * *

><p><strong>So , that's it! Hoped you liked it! <strong>

**Please REVIEW to let me know if I should make it a TWO-SHOT**

**Thanks!**

**Kristin Michelle A**


End file.
